Denk zurück
by Sirastar
Summary: Song Fic mit dem Lied Erinnerung aus dem Musical Cats.


Autor: Sirastar

Titel: Denk zurück

Zeitpunkt: Weit nach der Serie

Charaktere: Renée, Angy (Liam wird erwähnt)

(In diesem kurzem Werk verwende ich das Lied „Erinnerung" aus dem Musical „CATS".)

**Denk zurück!**

Zögernd betrat Renée die riesige Vorhalle des Theaters.

Verschiedene Reporter und Schriftsteller stürmten sofort der Frau entgegen. Doch Renée verschwand so schnell es ihr nur möglich war hinter einer Tür. Von dort führt ein junger Page sie zu ihrem Platz in der Ehrenloge des Theaters.

Renée ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum streifen. Viele Hochrangige Menschen, Taelons und auch Jaridians befanden sich im Saal.

Renée lächelte, wer hätte vor Jahren noch gedacht, wie die Zukunft einmal aussehen würde.

Viel länger konnte sie sich jedoch nicht umsehen, denn das Licht wurde gesenkt und ein Mann trat auf die Bühne.

Er begrüßte alle Gäste und bat anschließend eine junge Sängerin auf die Bühne.

Nach einem langen Applaus, verlöschte das Licht und leise Musik begann zu spielen.

Die Musik wurde lauter und die junge Sängerin ließ ihre Stimme erschallen.

_iMondlicht, schau hinauf in das Mondlicht,_

_geh den Tag der Erinnerung, auf der mondhellen Bahn,_

_und wenn du dort erfahren hast, was Glück wirklich ist,_

_fängt ein neues Leben an./i_

_iTräume die Erinnerung im Mondlicht,_

_lächelnd denk ich an damals, als ich jung war und schön._

_Ich glaub damals hab ich gewusst, was Glück wirklich ist,_

_warum musste es vergehen./i_

_iAusgebrannte Wirklichkeit von kaltem Rauch umgeben,_

_doch schon wieder ist eine Nacht vorüber,_

_der Schleier wird sich heben._

_Hoffnung, in mir lebt noch die Hoffnung, dass ich nicht einfache sterbe,_

_wie die Kerze im Wind._

_Wenn es hell wird, wird diese Nacht Erinnerung sein_

_und ein neuer Tag beginnt./i_

Kurze Pause, für ein Stück der Musik.

_iSonne, die durch grünes Laub fällt,_

_Bleichnis für die Wahrheit._

_Die Erinnerung, der die Nacht gehörte, verblasst im Licht der Klarheit./i_

_iSpür mich, komm zu mir und berühr mich,_

_nimm von mir die Erinnerung, lös mich aus ihrem Bann._

_Komm, berühr mich und du verstehst, was Glück wirklich ist./i_

_iSchau, ein neuer Tag fängt an!/i_

Die Stimme der jungen Sängerin hallte noch lange in diesem riesigen Theater wieder und auch der anschließende Beifall schien nicht enden zu wollen.

Als endlich wieder Ruhe in den Saal einkehrte, ergriff die junge Sängerin das Wort.

„Ich danke Ihnen für diesen herzlichen Beifall und nun möchte ich Sie noch einmal daran erinnern, warum wir heute hier zusammen gekommen sind.

Zunächst einmal möchte ich mich Ihnen vorstellen.

Mein Name ist Angy! Angy Palmer."

Ein Raunen ging durch den ganzen Saal.

„Die meisten von Ihnen denken bestimmt richtig, ich bin die Urenkelin von Renée Palmer und das Lied, das ich Ihnen dargeboten habe, ist das Lieblingslied meiner Urgroßmutter.

Ich habe es deshalb gewählt, um sie damit zu ehren und den heutigen Tag.

Denn genau heute vor 80 Jahren vereinigten sich die Taelons, Jaridians und die Menschen zu einer großen Gemeinschaft und meine Urgroßmutter zählte zu den Wegbereitern für dieses Ereignis, und deshalb möchte ich ihr zeigen, wie sehr ich sie achte und wie sehr ich sie liebe!"

Angy beendete ihre Ansprache und ein Scheinwerfer richtete sich auf die Ehrenloge, des Saales.

Renée war zu Tränen gerührt und lächelte ihrer Urenkelin zu.

Der gesamte Saal brach in großem Applaus aus, man hörte Rufe, in denen die Menschen Angy zustimmten, und auch die Taelons und Jaridians verbeugten sich respektvoll vor Renée.

Renée erhob sich und winkte der Menge zu, ihr Gesicht zeigte Freude, aber ihre Gedanken waren der genaue Gegensatz.

_i*Ich kann hier heute stehen und werde gefeiert, obwohl du diesen Applaus verdient hättest. Warum musstest du für diese Sache dein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen? Du hattest versprochen, zu mir zurückzukommen, aber du kamst nicht zurück. Da'an brachte mir die Nachricht über dein Opfer._

_Oh Liam, warum bist du nicht bei mir geblieben, ob Kimera oder nicht, doch eines habe ich nie gewagt dir zu sagen: Ich liebe dich!_

_Liam, ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen, aber du bist fort und ich werde dich nie wieder sehen, aber du bleibst ewig ein Teil meiner Erinnerung. _

_Ich werde immer an dich zurück denken!*/i_

„Geht es dir gut, du siehst so blass aus?" Angy berührte Renée sanft an der Schulter.

Renée wandte sich mit einem Lächeln an ihre Urenkelin.

„Mir geht es gut, ich musste nur an die alten Zeiten denken!"

„Du denkst noch immer an diesen Liam."

Renée nickte, sie konnte ihrer Urenkelin nichts vormachen, dafür kannte Angy sie viel zu gut.

„So lange du dich an diesen geheimnisvollen Liam erinnerst, so lange wird er leben und ihr beide werdet dann in mir weiterleben."

Renée schenkte Angy abermals ein Lächeln und machte sich schließlich mit ihr auf den Heimweg.

**9 Jahre später**

Angy stand mit ihrer einjährigen Tochter auf dem Friedhof. Sie weinte sehr, denn ihre Urgroßmutter war vor 5 Tagen gestorben.

Zuhause brachte Angy ihre Tochter zu Bett und begann damit, die Sachen ihrer Urgroßmutter durchzusehen.

Spät am Abend fand sie eine kleine Schachtel, in ihr befanden sich einige alte Schmuckstücke von Renée und ein paar altmodische Fotos.

Sie ging die Bilder durch, die meisten zeigten ihre Urgroßmutter zu der Zeit, als die Widerstandsbewegung noch existierte.

Doch ein Foto weckte ihre Neugier. Es zeigte einen jungen Mann. Angy's Schätzung nach, war er Anfang 30, schlank, hatte kurze Haare und, wie sie fand, ein sympathisches Lächeln.

Er war nur auf diesem einzigen Foto. Als Angy das Foto wendete, entdeckte sie einen Namen, den offensichtlich Renée auf die Rückseite geschrieben hatte.

Liam

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Angy auf das Foto. Also hatte dieser Liam wirklich existiert. Ihre Urgroßmutter hatte ihr viel von ihm erzählt, aber sie hatte nie auch nur eine winzige Information über ihn finden können. Angeblich wurden alle Informationen, die ihn betrafen, mit dem Neubeginn der Taelons gelöscht und deshalb hatte sie immer nur geglaubt, dieser Liam, sei eine Erfindung ihrer altgewordenen Großmutter.

Nun wusste sie, dass ihre Urgroßmutter zwar äußerlich gealtert war, aber innerlich war Renée Palmer immer jung geblieben.

**Ende**


End file.
